


Birthday

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Sam plans some surprizes for Cait's first birthday on set





	1. It's Your Birthday

“ Cait! Come on. Get up luv. You are going to sleep your birthday away.” Sam’s voice pulls Cait reluctantly out of sleep. She moans and attempts to the covers back over her head. Sam is faster and graps them From her

.“ Crips Sam. It is my birthday and we aren’t filming. Why are you waking me up?” 

“ Because we aren’t filming so we have all day to celebrate.”

“ Celebrate what?” Cait is grumpy and is in no mood to celebrate turning 34.

“ Your birthday, of course.” Sam was not detered by her attitude. He was determined to get her up.

“ Uggg!” She lays back and trys to turn back over on her side and go back to sleep.

“ Oh no you don’t!” He had been standing by her bed but at her move, he climbs in beside her and turns her back over

“Sam, go away.”

“ Nope, I have plans for your birthday. We must celebrate.”

“ Why? I don’t want to celebrate.”

“ I do. The day you were born is worth celebrating. The day the universe brought you into the world so you could be brought into my life.” 

She had no idea how to respond when he said things like that. He is a friend, a good friend and co-worker. But that isn’t how friends spoke.

“ Up Cait and get dressed I will go find us coffee.

” Alright Just because you insist. How should I dress? I know you have plans.“

” For now?“

” Aye lass. If I leave you won’t fall back to sleep?“

” No, just bring back coffee.“

She dressed in jeans and a sweater. Sam approved everything but her sneakers. He had her change into boots. Now they were heading out. Sam won’t say where. So Cait watches out the window at the beautiful Scotish scenery. It is early fall. The trees are starting to change. With them and the waving grass and early fall flowers, it is glorious. 

” Sam, your country is beautiful.“

” Thank you, but it has competition today.“

Cait isn’t sure how to respond when Sam says things like that. ” Sam I…“

” We are here.“ he inturpts her scattered thoughts.

She looks out the window. They are ate the base of a mountain.” Sam, ah are we going to climb that?“ 

” Just a third of the way up. There is a great surprise there.“

” I am not sure I can.“

” You can. I will not let anything happen to you.“ he assures her.

” Promise.“

” I promise.“ 

” Okay, let’s do this!“

” How much farther.“ Cait thought she was in shape. But this mountain was testing that theory. Some of the angles were 90 degrees. 

” Not much more.“ Sam stands in front of her. He isn’t even breathing hard. He holds out his hand in case she needs help. She climbs a few more feet before taken him up on his offer. He pulls her up beside him. 

” Close your eyes, we are close and I have you.“ She does and he guides her the last few feet.

” Open up now.“

She opens up to the sight of an exquisite little pond. It is early fall and the grove of trees are starting to change. With them and surrounding them are forget-me-nots and daisys. Ferns and moss grow up on the trees.

” Come babe, there is a dry log to sit on.“ Sam leads her over to it. She is speechless at the beauty that surrounds them. She watches the dragonflys dance on the water.

” Sam. Can you explain why you are talking to me as more than a friend?“

” Because I want to be more than a friend. I am very attracted to you Cait.“

” So, you want sex?“

” Yes and no. I do want you and want you badly. But not just physically but emotionally. I want your body and your heart. I want a relationship with you.“

Cait was completely frazzled. Did she want him, yes. But a relationship with someone she worked with that she would be out in public with.. That she wasn’t sure of. But one thing she knew she wanted now.

” Sam, kiss me. Please.“

” Aye lass.“

He lifts her up on his lap and she swaddles him, placing her legs on either side of him to steady them both. He lifts her face up to him and kisses her. He starts out slow and gently until she licks at his lips seeking entrance. He moans and opens up to her. Their tongues entangle. And their hands entangle in each others hair. He feels himself tighten under her. She does too. She moves to adjust her body so her core is over him. 

” We need to stop.“ Sam thinks,” or we are going to end up making love, outside without even a blanket.“

He moans and pulls away.


	2. Birthday part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday surprise

" Sam why did you stop?

Cait moans when Sam pulls away.

" Couple of reasons. First, as much as I want you, I would prefer not to make love to you on bare cold ground."

" I wouldn't mind." 

" I would. And second, this is only part of what I wanted to do for your birthday." 

" Kiss me and get us both worked up, you mean." 

" No, wee minx. To bring you here to this calm place." he responds with a smile.

" It is a calm place," she admits. She trys to turn around without completely leaving his lap and without kneeing him in a very sensitive area. He assists her by lift her completely up and sitting her back down re-facing the pond.

" Man are you strong Sam." She is completely awed. 

He shrugs thinking, " Physically yes. But emotionally. Not so much. I am falling head over heels for you. If you don't feel the same way...." He shudders at that thought.

" Are you cold Sam?" Cait had felt the shudder.

" I am okay." 

She sits still and quiet in his lap watching the sun beams light up the water. " Sam is right," Cait thinks," It is very peaceful here."

He sits holding her the way he has wanted to for awhile. Her head rests on his chest and his arms are around her waist. He works on regulating his breathing, stilling the desire rushing through his body. 

Cait realized how much she needed this. This peace. Ever since she had been cast, her life was in a whirlwind. She barely had time to breath deeply. But here, with Sam, she could really rest. Take deep breaths and let the tension out. 

" Thank you Sam. I really did need this." 

" So you are happy you got up now." he teases.  
" Very. This peace. That kiss. What more could a woman ask for."   
" Well, I have one more surprise. Are you ready to go?" "

No," she says with a giggle," but I am anzious to see what else you have up your sleeve. Let's go.

" He eases her off his lap, stands up and takes her hand.

" Is everything in place? Good. We will be there in 10 minutes." Sam hangs up and Cait looks to him. " Not going to tell you Cait. No matter what kind of looks you give me." He had helped her off the mountain and drove her to their next destination without even a hint to where they were going. 

" This isn't some sort of surprise party, is it?"

" If it was telling you would ruin the surprise." he says with a grin.

" I hate surprises." she warns.

" You will love this one." 

" Okay babe. Close your eyes." She does reluctantly. She really does hate surprises. They had pulled up to a place Cait didn't recognize. The outside gave no clue to what was inside. He takes her hand and leads her to the door. He opens it and smiles broadly at what he sees. Cait was going to be so happy. He leads her to a chair and releases her arm. 

" Keep your eyes closed one more moment please." 

Cait is pleases their were no cries of " Surprise" and is willing to play the game for another minute. 

Sam walks over, retrieves something, and returns to Cait. 

"Open your eyes, love now." he instructs as he lays what he retrieves in her arms.

" Eddie!!!" She is over the moon with excitement. She has not seen her cat Eddie, since she left LA 2 months ago. She had left her in the capable care of her friend Tony. But she had missed her desperately. " Ah my sweet girl. Mum's baby. I have missed you so much." 

They sit in their own bubble of joy for a few minutes. Cait pets and snuggles her pet and Eddie rubs all over her mistress purring loud enough for Sam to hear. " 

Sam, thank you. Thank you so much. How did you do this?" Cait says after a few moments of snuggles.

" I called your friend Tony McGillis and arranged to have Eddie here in time for your birthday. He put her on a plane in LA and Duncan retrieved her at the airport here." 

She looks around the room for Duncan. 

" He is in the other room. Wanted to give you two time to get reacquainted." Sam explains. "

Thank you both. Where are we BTW." 

" My mums house. She offered it for the reunion." " 

How sweet. Is she here?"

" Aye. With Duncan." 

" You guys are the best!" she says enthusiastically. She moves Eddie to one arm and gets up and hugs him tight. 

" You are welcome love. Happy birthday baby."


	3. Birthday part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday dinner

Cait hates to even put down Eddie long enough to get dressed for dinner. Dinner, a formal dinner was the last part of Sam’s birthday plans for her. She couldn’t refuse after he had brought Eddie to her.

“ Mum has to get dressed for dinner. It is a good thing I brought one formal gown with me. Otherwise Sam would be taken me out in jeans.” Cait told her pet as she laid her down. Eddie meowed a trival put off by her mistresses perceived abandonment.

“ No worry lovie, mum will be back here tonight.” But will she be alone? Cait recalls the kiss and her body’s/ their bodies reaction to it. She sighs deeply also recalling what Sam had told her before the kiss.

“ Alone. Mum will be returning alone.” 

“ What do you think Eddie lass?” she asks as she models a very form fitting, low cut, and short green dress. Eddie meowed in approval or anger at her mistresses impending departure, Cait couldn’t tell. She brushes her curles out so they fan around her face.

“ Up or down?” she inquires of Eddie. She just looks at her and starts licking herself. Neither notice Sam standing against the door. Cait faces the other way, bend over the dresser to see the the mirror. She had applied a minimum amount of makeup, slipped earings in. She now debated whether to pull her hair up in the Claire style or leave it down. Her cat was no help. 

“ Okay Eddie, I think I will leave it down. It is up enough.”

“ Aye it is.” Sam says.

“Sam! Lawd give a person a heart attack, why don’t you.”

“ You will be the one causing the heart attacks. Cait you are breathtaking.”

She blushes and turns to face him. He had also dressed up. He stands in a tux, his hair brushed back.

“ You said to dress up.”

“ Yes, and you have out did every expectation.”

“ I…..okay Sam. Where are we going?”

“ It is a surprise. Are you ready, my love?”

Cait, frowning at his term of endearment, turns to say goodbye to Eddie. She grabs her purse and a wrap and turns back to Sam.

“ Yes, let’s go.”

Sam had thought long and hard about this day for weeks now. He wanted everything perfect for her. At first he thought about taken her to a formal resturant. He knows that is where she thinks they are going. But as he thought about it, he decided he wanted her more to himself. So they were heading to a more secluded location.

“ Okay Cait we are almost there. I just have to check-on something.” He pulls over to use the phone.

“ Hello. Yes we are almost there. Everything is ready. Thank you. You too. See you in the next few minutes.”

She gives him a puzzled look and he just grins as he pulls back out. She sighs and sits back content to wait.

They pull up in front of a house in Glasgow.

She gives him a puzzled look. 

“ It will all be clear.” he assures her. He opens her door and takes her hand helping her out.

“ Come along birthday girl.” His smile is brilliant. 

“ You will see in a moment, Miss Balfe.”

He goes up and opens the door gesturing for her to go ahead of him. Curious, she enters and looks around. It is an art looking studio. Colorful papers hang everywhere. She turns to ask Sam where they are when another woman enters the room. She is a small older woman. There is something familiar about her.

“ Caitriona, may I introduce my mum, Krissy Heughan. Mum, Caitriona Mary Balfe.”

“ Very nice to meet you ma'ma.” a confused Cait responds.

“ Please call me Krissy. Very nice to meet you Caitriona. I see my son surprised you with all this.”

“ Yes ma’ ah Krissy.”

She laughs in a very musical way. 

“ Samwise, you could have told the young lady what your plans were.” 

“ And ruined the surprise. Come on mum, what fun would that be.”

“ Can someone tell me what is going on?” Cait, thoroughly enjoying the interaction between Sam and his mum, still wanted to know what Samwise had planned.

“ Well Cait, mum graciously offered the use of her upstairs studio for your birthday dinner.”

“ Caitriona I am a paper designer.” Krissy gestures to the papers hanging all over the room.

“ They are quite lovely Krissy.” Cait is enchanted. She walks around the huge room exploring the various designs.

“ Thank you. Samwise didn’t tell you his mum was an artist.”

“ No.”

“ Another thing I wanted to surprise her with.”

“ Any more surprises Sam?”

“ Come and I will show you.”

He took her hand and leads her upstairs. He leads her into a huge open room. It is surrounded by huge dormer windows on three walls. The sun is just setting and the sight distracts Cait from anything else. Eventually she notices the table set in the center of the room. It is set with bone china, crystal glasses, and real silver silverware. It is set up for two.

“ Sam this is to much.” 

“ No Cait. It is exactly enough.”

He pulls out a seat and she takes a seat.

“ Why not just go to a restaurant?”

“ I wanted you to meet my mum, to see what she does. And one other reason.”

“ And that is?"

“ How to you like my mum?”

“ Subtle Sam. I adore her and she does excellent work.”

“ She does. She adores you too."

“ And that is good because we will be working together.” Cait comments.

“ If you wish.”

He gets up and brings in a serving tray and distributes food to them both. He fills up the wine glasses. They talk about family, friends, and their careers over salads, steaks, and twice baked potatoes.

Cait is shocked to hear that Sam’s brother had suffered from cancer. Sam is shocked and a bit concerned to hear that Cait’s father was a police captain.

“ What was the other reason?” Cait asks again after a few hours of conversation.

“ I wanted you to myself.” he admits.


	4. Birthday part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cait and Krissy get to know each other.

" Is is Caitriona or Cait?" Sam's mum.asks her as they sit talking after dinner.  
" Well, I was Caitriona but Sam shortened it so now I am Cait to everyone."   
Krissy Heughan laughs aloud. She doubles over with it. Cait just stares at her not sure what was so funny. " Sorry Cait it is just my boy has a habit of shortening names. He shortened his own."  
" Samual?" she guesses.  
" No, that is what everyone thinks. Care to guess again." Cait thinks quite hard but at the end just shrugs. " His birthname is Samwise. Samwise Roland Heughan."   
" Oh that is wonderful." Cait says laughing and wiping tears off her face.   
" It is isn't it. He had it shortened by the time he was school age."   
" Thank you Krissy. I have something to tease him with."  
" My pleasure Cait. You know you are the first girl sorry lady, he has brought home in well I truly can't remember how long."   
She blushes at this and looks around for Sam. He had offered to clear the dishes and restore his mum's studio. He was still upstairs while Cait sat and visted with Krissy.   
" It means something. He really cares for you."  
" I....I know. And that is a bit terrifying to me."   
" He is a good man. I know he has some growing to do. Being raised without a father wasn't ideal but I did pretty well. He is a good man."   
" I know. And you did wonderful. I can't imagine a harder job. It isn't Sam. It is the idea of falling for anyone."  
" Someone has hurt you." "  
Yes."  
" I am so sorry Cait. But don't shut yourself off. I would say that even if it wasn't my son who is smitten with you."   
" Mum, have I got back in time. You haven't drug out the baby photos, have you?"  
" Oh. I knew I was forgetting something. Next time Cait."   
" Saints preserve us." Sam mumbles.  
" I am sure you were a cute baby Samwise Roland." Cait says with a grin.   
" Mum!"   
" Yes son?"   
" How? Why? Would you do that?"  
" It came up."   
Now both women are grinning and Sam is clearly flustered. "  
Okay. I think we better go befure my lovely mum tells anymore secrets." He says as he takes Cait's hand helping her up  
. " We will save potty training and weaning for her next visit." his mum sweetly says. He stares at her open-mouthed. " Kidding Samwise. You know I love you."   
" And I love you. Thank you for the loan of your studio. The lighting was perfect."  
" Yes, thank you. Everything was lovely and your work is exquist." Cait adds.  
" Thank you Cait." She hugs her tight and whispers," Give him a chance. He is a good man."  
"  
" I will try." she whispers back. Then in a normal tune of voice," Thank you again. It was so nice to meet you."  
" You too Caitriona. Please come back."   
" You bring her back when you can son." She pulls Sam in close," Don't let her get away." she whispers.  
" Don't plan too."   
" Thank you for dinner. For everything. Your mum is lovely, the wee pond is brillant, and Eddie," her face broke into a huge grin when she thought of her precious cat," she is the best birthday gift ever."   
They are driving back to the set. Sam drives with one hand and strokes Cait's hand with the other.   
" I am so glad you had a great day."   
" I had a bloody great day thanks to you."  
" That is my job. To make sure your birthdays are bloody great."   
" Oh really when did you get that job."   
" When you stepped into that audition room and into my...life."   
" What were you going to say?"   
" Into my heart but I thought that might upset you." '   
Sam I."  
He pulled in front of her trailer and parked. And then turned to face her. " I am tired of tip toeing around how I feel for you Cait. I am quite quickly falling in love with you and the kiss at the mountain says you feel the same."  
" That kiss was just heat." she protests. He gets out and comes around. He opens her door and pulls her into his arms in the same move.  
" Shall we test that theory?" he asks before his lips claim hers. There is nothing gentle or careful about that kiss. He kisses her until her lips feel bruised and numb. He then moves down her neck. She forgets where she is. She forgets who she is. She feels and knows nothing but Sam. Nothing other than how he makes her feel.  
" Heat. Or more Cait?  
" She looks at him. " I don't know but I want you Sam. Please come in."   
" No. I will not make love to you until you figure out how you feel. Happy birthday Cait." He gently kisses her again before turning and walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> A kiss to build a dream on. What now?


End file.
